1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a control system. Particularly, the disclosure relates to a method for initializing a control system.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with tech-care application requirements, a control system is used to sense pressure information of a mat, a mattress or a cushion to detect specific activities of a user, for example, sleeping and leaving the bed, etc. In the conventional control system, a size of the mat, the mattress or the cushion, and a layout method of sensors and a number thereof in the mat, the mattress or the cushion are predetermined during a design stage thereof. When the conventional control system is applied in an actual product, since the product has a fixed size, it cannot be flexibly applied to the mattresses of the mats with different sizes.